Acción y Reacción
by MissLouder
Summary: Porque claro esta que la tercera ley de Newton plantea que: "Con toda acción ocurre siempre una reacción igual o contraria".. Mukuro usará esta ley a su favor no teniendo en cuenta que puede ser un arma de doble filo. ¿Qué pasará cuando se entere que sus acciones han herido físicamente a su pareja?
1. Celos

Pareja**:** Byakuran x Mukuro [10069]

Advertencias**:** No hay que darlas, si están aquí es porque vieron la M grandota en el Summary. PERVERTIDAS 8D!

Dedicación: A mi amada Sarai Velazquez [69] No soy tan pro como tú, pero va con mucho amor para ti! I love u^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: <strong>Celos.

No es necesario preguntar cómo estás, con sólo ver tu rostro cualquiera podría percatarse de tu estado.

Tu respiración inestable en la noche anterior me tiene con una gran inquietud, sé que debí despertarme y asegurarme de que estas bien o al menos convencerme de eso. Si lo hubiese hecho no estaría en la encrucijada de llamarte para confirmar mis sospechas o matar esta ridícula preocupación que tengo por ti.

Oya oya quien diría que Mukuro Rokudo esté preocupado por alguien. Claro, haciendo énfasis en que ese alguien es mi pareja. No cabe duda que ligarme con ese grupito de quinta traería estas consecuencias.

_...o quizás no._

Quiero llamarte, quiero saber, aclarar estas dudas que atormentan mi cabeza a cada segundo. Tengo mi teléfono con tu número marcado, listo para marcar la tecla "Llamar" pero mi orgullo me impide hacerlo. Joder, mandar al diablo el orgullo es tan difícil como intentar atravesar una aguja en medio de un grupo de globos sin reventarlos.

_...Difícil, no imposible._

Aunque considerando mi personalidad para poder hacerlo debería estar bajo los efectos del alcohol como mínimo. Pero nosotros somos así ¿no? Aunque hay que tener en cuenta que la última conversación que entablamos fue para ver quien se iba a duchar primero.

Sé que esto es recíproco, sé que también deseas llamarme. Sé que también deseas oír mi voz...como yo quiero oír la tuya. Sin embargo, nuestra jodida discusión nos impide hacerlo.

_...malditos celos._

* * *

><p>—¿Acaso no hay otra persona aparte de Irie Shoichi, para hacer 'ese' trabajo? —te digo enarcando una ceja, pero eso es ignorado por ti ya que me miras con ternura mientras acortas la distancia que nos separa—. Porque tiene que ser él…<p>

No me dejas culminar mi oración ya que entretienes mis labios con los tuyos. Un suave beso, donde intentas convencerme que sólo me amas a mí, que solo me deseas a mí y por supuesto que sólo me prefieres a mí. Sostienes mi cintura y me aferras más tu cuerpo profundizando no sólo el contacto de nuestros cuerpos sino también el de nuestros labios, que se encuentran en una hambrienta y demandante pelea comprobando quien se desea más. Introduces tu lengua en mi cavidad rozando la mía con una ternura que desconozco, mientras las yemas de tus dedos acarician mi mejilla llevando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja en el proceso.

Es obvio que lo haces a propósito, como también lo es que deseas encender mi cuerpo con tus besos y caricias, eres un maldito estratega al fin y al cabo. De lo contrario la pelea que se presentó en el futuro hubiese sido pan comido de ser así, planeaste cada detalle de tu plan sino hubieses obviado el plan de escape que ideó Sawada Tsunayoshi junto a Hibari Kyoya y el detestable Irie. Tu plan de controlar el mundo hubiese sido un éxito.

Cuando nos percatamos que aun somos humanos y que necesitamos vitalmente el aire para sobrevivir, agotando hasta la última reserva que teníamos en nuestros pulmones, nos separamos con delicadeza cuán ave se separa de su nido para no despertar a sus crías.

—Es la única persona de mi trabajo que confió actualmente —Dejas un beso casto en mis labios mientras bajas tus manos hasta las mías para entrelazar nuestros dedos—. Entiendo que te moleste que tenga que ser el quien me acompañe por nuestra aventura del pasado, pero ya debes entender que sólo fue y seguirá siendo _una aventura_. Además, sólo iremos a Italia para arreglar los acuerdos finales entre la familia Cavallone y Millfiore.

—¿Molestarme? Eso es ridículo —te respondo cortante.

—¿Ah? ¿Es que no lo es?—Sonríes con sorna mientras besas mi cuello—. En mi diccionario esos son los famosos _Celos_.

Por obvias razones un tic en el ojo se hace presente acompañado de un leve rubor en mis mejillas. Aunque claro mi pareja parece olvidar la tercera ley de Newton que por cada acción hay una reacción.

Mi reacción es instintivamente predecible una patada en la espinilla lo separa de mí, mientras se arrodilla y se quejaba del dolor.

—No me molesta tu _aventura_, me molesta que tuviste esa aventura mientras me decías una secuencia de frases absurdas jurándome amor —Salgo de la habitación sin rumbo en su totalidad, deteniéndome en el marco de la puerta y dirigir una última mirada hacia el—. ¿Qué definición tiene ahora tu diccionario?

* * *

><p>Una discusión de tres minutos llevó a tres días sin intercambiar palabras. Sólo gestos, miradas que podrían desnudarme frente a vongola, varia y demás mafias que estuvieron reunidas en la alianza contra vindice.<p>

La noche del segundo día te cerré la puerta de la entrada de nuestra casa en tus narices, mi enojo aún era como el primer día. Me importo un bledo que estuviese lloviendo, debiste pensar en las consecuencias que trae cada acción. Y por supuesto hacerte responsable de ello. No lamento haberte dejado esa noche considerando el clima.

_... Lamento las consecuencias que pueda traer..._

Anoche al verte llegar pude ver tu rostro y detallarte desde la cabeza a los pies y viceversa, examinando si todo estaba en orden. Lo principal que noté fueron las ojeras que adornaban tu rostro, el agotamiento que reflejaban tus ojos y la leve tos que acompañaba todo lo anterior. Subiste las escaleras dirigiéndome una mirada fugaz cuando te percataste que te estaba observando, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en tus labios… desconozco el significado que expresa.

Me sorprendes aún más, cuando subo a la habitación mejor dicho nuestra habitación y estabas acostado en la extensa cama. ¿Dormiríamos esa noche juntos? ¿Acaso no estás enojado por dejarte en la calle? ¿Me amas tanto así? ¿O te castigas por tus actos?

Ignoro esa lluvia de preguntas que atacaron mi subconsciente en ese momento y empiezo a despojarme de mis prendas intercambiándolas por otras elegidas anteriormente para dormir. Vuelvo a escuchar como tus pulmones se contraen expulsando todo el aire produciendo ese sonido gutural que provoca la tos, volteó a verte y tus ojos están cerrados por el esfuerzo que produjo liberar ese aire. Como reacción elijo unos de mis abrigos que tenía al final de mi armario arrojándotelo a los brazos.

—Abrígate.

Abriste la boca para decirme algo pero la cerraste al instante, sonreíste como lo hiciste en las escaleras y empezaste a colocarte el abrigo. Tomé mi lugar en la amplia cama arropándome en el proceso, apague la lámpara como única fuente de luz en la habitación y me acosté a tu lado usando mi propio brazo de almohada (lo sé, es una maña que tengo desde niño. No estoy acostumbrado a las almohadas por un pasado que no voy a mencionar) mientras mi otro brazo descansa en mi abdomen.

Pude sentir como pasaste tu brazo por mi costado, no quería —no pude—apartarte. Tus dedos acariciaron mi vientre con tanta suavidad que a penas y pude sentirla. Nuestros dedos se encuentran después de tres días, se rozan, se acarician y finalmente se entrelazan. Sonrío en mi interior y puedo adivinar que tú también.

Esa noche la calidez de tu cuerpo me relajo más de lo que puedo admitir, esos tres días fueron tres días de completo insomnio... Irónico ¿no? ¿Quién en su sano juicio se despertaría después de ello? Ni siquiera cuando note que algo andaba mal.

A la mañana de hoy te despertaste con pesadez, miraste el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche.

**7:00 am**

Con un gracioso puchero te acurrucaste más a mi cuando te percataste que ya debías irte. Correspondí tu abrazo haciendo juntos un ovillo en la cama.

—No quiero dejarte Mukuro-kun —Me acurrucó en tus brazos buscando ese contacto que tanto que me tranquiliza.

**7:30 am**

Por Dios… ¿porque en estos casos el tiempo pasa tan rápido? Me incorporo en la cama apoyándome de mis antebrazos intentando despertarte como acto seguido... Sin ningún éxito.

—Hey —Empiezo a jugar con los mechones de albinos que caen en tu rostro—. Despierta.

—Hmv..oy —Te levantas con la mayor paciencia de este jodido mundo, te sientas en la cama posando tus pies en el suelo y tus codos en tus rodillas mientras respiras entrecortadamente—. No quiero irme.

Me acercó a ti y noto que estás sudando más de lo que deberías, considerando que la habitación esta calefaccionada debido al templado clima que presentamos actualmente. Toco tu frente, me sorprendí al instante tu temperatura corporal debía estar alcanzando los 38 grados. No es que sea un termómetro humano pero era más que notorio que tu temperatura era más alta que la mía.

—¿Estás bien?

Asientes con la cabeza girando tu rostro hasta quedar cara a cara, rozando nuestros labios. Esperas a que te rechace o al menos una acción que te permita seguir o apartarte. Mi reacción fue simple, acaricié tus mejillas ruborizadas atrayéndote más hacia mí correspondiendo tu beso.

_...Mezclar nuestras temperaturas corporales._

Te ríes en mis labios

—Si hace un momento estaba bien, ahora estoy mucho mejor —Volvemos a besarnos con más intensidad que el beso anterior, en medio de nuestro beso abro los ojos topándome con el reloj, de nuevo.

**7:48 am**

_Oh, váyanse al diablo todos._

Metes una de tus manos por debajo de mi camisa recorriendo mi esbelta espalda que tanto conoces... Tantas cicatrices que se encuentran allí. No soportas más y empiezas a desabotonar la prenda dejando mi pecho al descubierto. Siempre nos ha gustado dejar que uno de los dos conserve al menos una prenda de ropa cuando hacemos el amor.

Empiezas a lamer, succionar y morder mi cuello. Vuelves hacer otro recorrido por mi espalda con ambos brazos uniendo de nuevo nuestros labios mientras te quito el abrigo, enredando mis brazos en tu cuello y mis piernas en tu cintura sintiendo como ambas erecciones empiezan a despertarse incluso más que nosotros.. El aire vuelve a fallar en nuestros pulmones a regañadientes nos separamos dejando un pequeño hilillo de saliva como muestra que hace unos segundos nuestros labios estaban unidos. Tomando bocanadas de aire para perderlo nuevamente en otro beso más salvaje.

_...Esos labios que me encantan, esa suave textura, esa delicada lengua..._

Porque una cosa es besar tan bien como lo hace el maldito, pero otra cosa es hacerte el amor en los labios como lo haces... Mordiendo mi labio inferior, intentar hacer nudos con nuestras lenguas, la forma en la que succiona y saborea mi cavidad bucal. Provocando que un gemido ahogado salga a la luz, nublándome la mente por unos segundos.

—Me encanta tu cuerpo Mukuro-kun, me encanta labios, tu rostro, tus brazos, pezones, abdomen, espalda... todo de ti.

—No tengo el cuerpo que todo hombre desearía —respondo entre jadeos—. Tantas marcas, cicatrices pasadas, mi ojo derecho... Fui una rata de laboratorio al final de todo.

Niegas con la cabeza y empiezas a besar mi frente, ojos, nariz y finalmente mis labios.

—Son hermosas, cada una de esas cicatrices tienen una historia que contar. Marcas que son prueba que fuiste y seguirás siendo mejor que ellos.

Sonrió y junto nuestras frentes, vuelves a tomar mi cintura... Aún puedo sentir tu temperatura inestable, pero no hago nada para romper el contacto. Pasaron unos minutos en que el sonido de nuestros labios chocando era la única fuente de ruido, hasta que el sonido de un teléfono nos interrumpe. Esperamos unos minutos para que la persona al otro lado de la línea se cansara de llamar. Pero eso fue en vano, el artefacto seguía sonando, sonando, sonando y sonando.

Un suspiro se escapa de tus labios y coges el teléfono abandonado en el borde de mesa de noche, lo atraes hasta nosotros y ves el remitente en la pantalla.

**3 llamadas perdidas**

_Irie Shoichi_

_Irie Shoichi_

_Irie Shoichi_

Tres segundos después

**Llamada Entrante: Irie Shoichi.**

El cambio facial de mi rostro fue casi inmediato, me aferras más a tu cuerpo con tu brazo restante para evitar una huida y disponerte a responder la dichosa llamada.

—¿Que pasa Sho-chan?

—Byakuran-san, ¿a qué hora pretendes llegar? te recuerdo que a las siete am deberías estar presente en esta oficina. Sabes que hoy tenemos la reunión con los accionistas de Millfiore sin mencionar la reunión con Dino Cavallone y claro, no debes olvidar el viaje a Italia para firmar los últimos acuerdos.

Tanto tú, como yo, dirigimos una vista rápida al reloj olvidado en la esquina de la cama.

**8:35 am**

—Me quede dormido, ya voy para allá —Cierras la tapa del celular arrojándolo a una superficie que amortiguara su caída. Cuando vuelves a dirigir tu atención hacia a mí, yo ya estoy al otro lado de la habitación abrochando mi camisa.

_...Aquí vamos otra vez._

* * *

><p>Suficiente, debo dejar de comportarme como una colegiala enamorada. Decido llamarte, al menos para saber si partirás hoy a Italia. Respondes al tercer repique.<p>

—¿Mukuro-kun?

—Hey —Escucho como toses al otro lado de la línea, es absurdo preguntar cómo estas—. ¿Cómo sigues?

—Oh, Mukuro-kun, ¿está preocupado por mí? —Una pequeña risa se oye a lo lejos, más vale que sea la tuya y no la ese pelirrojo que matare un día, juro que lo haré.

—Sólo dígnate a responder la pregunta.

Vuelves a reír.

—Tengo escalofríos, me duele la cabeza, tengo dolor muscular y una molesta tos. Sient…

Vuelves a toser un poco más fuerte.

—Ven, necesitas descansar.

—Tengo mucho trabajo aquí… —Tu respiración se escucha cada vez es peor—. Iré cuando termine.

—Por favor —Hasta yo mismo me sorprendí por lo que dije. Quizás pueda ser una persona que es indiferente hasta en sus propios sentimientos pero como muchos o mejor dicho pocos saben, puedo llegar a sacrificarme por las personas que les tengo aprecio.

Después de un silencio incómodo…

—Voy para... allá amor —me dices con ternura—. Cuida de mí, por favor. Te amo.

Esperas unos segundos a que yo responda, sentirlo es más fácil que expresarlo.

—Te espero.

**_Continuará._**


	2. Radical

Advertencias: Lemon, ATENCION... **¡LEMON!** Y posiblemente OOC.

Dedicación: A mi amada Sarai Velazquez [69]

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2:<strong> Radical.

**Una hora después...**

Estoy sentando en el sofá cama que hay en la sala principal viendo un programa llamado "Crímenes sin resolver". Un programa bastante interesante, estoy viendo un caso donde una chica es asesinada brutalmente y es arrojada a un lago. Los detectives al examinar el cuerpo no encuentran nada que los ayude a encontrar el asesino. Todas las pistas eran vías a callejones sin salidas. Pero luego de 15 años el caso vuelve a reabrirse con la aparición de una nueva pista.

_Kufufufufu bastante interesante..._

Para cuando escucho abrir la puerta de entrada, mi corazón se detiene cuando veo esa cabellera albina revuelta asomarse por la entrada de la sala. Tienes un aspecto peor del que imagine, puedo ver tu mirada perdida y no solo eso, tu cuerpo se tambalea sobre sí mismo.

Me levanto enseguida cuando veo que tus piernas fallan impulsando tu cuerpo con un destino directo al piso.

—¡Byakuran! —Con un movimiento rápido mis brazos fueron tu primer amortiguador, evitando que tu cuerpo impacte contra la dura cerámica. Ambos caímos al suelo, yo fui el primero en caer de rodillas con tu cuerpo en mis brazos.

—Mukuro-kun... —Semiconsciente lograste reconocer mi voz. Abres los ojos con lentitud observando tu entorno, miras mi rostro con detenimiento como convenciéndote que estoy a tu lado y no es una alucinación a causa de la misma fiebre. Sonríes débilmente.

Tenerte en mis brazos en ese estado me da un instinto de cuidado que nunca había sentido. Observo detenidamente tu pálido rostro, estas tan pálido que te asemejas a una página en blanco. Limpio los residuos de sudor en tu rostro con cierta ternura, subes tu mano temblorosa por los espasmos que pasa tu organismo colocándola detrás de mí nuca acariciando los cabellos que caen.

—Estas aquí... —Logras articular con cierta dificultad. Tu pecho se encuentra en un rápido vaivén. ¿Acaso la fiebre da dificultades para respirar? ¿O fue el esfuerzo que hiciste por llegar en pie a esta sala?

Ya tendré para pensar eso luego, dirijo mis labios a tu húmeda frente dejando un beso casto. ¿Cómo no sentir ternura y ese sentido protección hacia tu pareja? Ya entiendo cuando dicen_ en la salud y en la enfermedad._

_Si, un maniático como yo puede llegar a ser tierno. En extremos casos como estos claro..._

Nunca tuve hermanos o hermanas que me hicieran sentir ese amor y cuidado. Lo más aproximado que tengo a una familia son Ken, Chikusa y Chrome pero nunca me hicieron sentir lo que siento ahora.

—Vas a estar bien —Te ayudo a incorporarte usándome a mismo como soporte y brindarte de mí equilibrio.

Te recuesto en el sofá, mientras respiras jadeante con las mejillas enrojecidas. Toco tu frente para verificar lo que tu cuerpo dice.

Tus pulmones vuelven a expulsar el aire en ellos un par de veces más. Antes de que pueda dirigirme a la habitación para buscar el kit de primeros auxilios, un nuevo cambio de ropa, calcetas, sábanas y almohadas.

_¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?_

Cuando llego a la sala ya estas completamente inconsciente o al menos das esa impresión. Coloco las cosas recién traigas en una mesa frente al sillón donde estas recostado. Voy a la cocina en busca de un recipiente que pueda almacenar la cantidad de agua que necesito.

Llego de nuevo a la sala y coloco el recipiente ahora lleno, me arrodillo frente a ti empezando a sumergir un pequeño pañuelo blanco con bordes de color azul índigo con las iniciales _"M.R & B.G", a_ún recuerdo cuando me lo diste un día sin ninguna razón en particular. Escurro el agua restante para luego posarlo en tu frente.

_...Mírate Rokudo, que bajo has caído.. Me pagaras esto con creces Byakuran Gesso._

En medio de mi pelea interior entre mi amor por ti y orgullo una voz raspada invade en el lugar.

—Recuerdo... cuando te obsequie esto... —Tomas una bocanada de aire para poder culminar la oración, diriges tu mano a mi pecho específicamente donde se encuentra un collar plateado con un dige circular con dos gemas juntas similar el símbolo del ying yang solo que estas tienen colores diferentes, una es de color lila y la otra de azul índigo—. Nuestro dije...

Por un momento creí que te referías al pañuelo. Bueno, me has regalado tantas cosas que es difícil de adivinar. Sostengo tu mano brindándote un poco de mi calor a pesar de parecer una estufa humana literalmente, tus manos están heladas.

—Sí, yo también. Tampoco es que haya sido hace mucho tiempo, ese día no es uno de mis favoritos —Río entre dientes, mientras saco el termómetro del kit de primeros auxilios para posarlo bajo tu lengua—. No es que no me haya gustado, sólo fue... Muy cursi para mí gusto.

Antes de que pueda posarlo sostienes mi mano atrayéndola hacia ti para besar cada uno de mis nudillos con dulzura provocando un estremecimiento en mi cuerpo. Ya cuando pude lograr mi cometido para poder medir tu jodida temperatura, mientras sonríes triunfante. No puedes hablar mientras tienes el termómetro en tu boca, algo que me da satisfacción gracias a los minutos que debe estar allí el instrumento.

Una vez transcurrido los minutos requeridos para poder medir tu temperatura corporal, saco el termómetro para luego visualizarlo.

**40 grados.**

Frunzo el ceño y agitó el termómetro para normalizarlo a su temperatura ambiente. Vuelvo a sumergir el pañuelo para repetir el mismo modus opperandi.

—Ese día... —me hablas entre jadeos—. Me dijiste algo que siempre quise oír de ti.

Internamente quiero golpearte, pero tu estado me lo impide considerando que yo soy (aunque me cueste admitirlo, cosa que nunca hare frente a ti) el causante de tu resfriado.

Cubro tu boca con mi mano para callarte antes de que digas algo que humille más mi agobiado orgullo. Ríes bajo mi mano.

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 semanas atrás.<em>**

—No sé cómo lograste convencerme de venir aquí —te digo mientras entramos a lo que puede definir según mi conocimiento general, que es un acuario aunque claro también hay un cartel de más o menos seis metros de ancho y cuatro de alto que dice "Bienvenido a Aguamundo" .

Que poco original.

—Oh, vamos, Mukuro-kun. Será divertido —Desvío la mirada para ocultar mi 'gran entusiasmo' por estar ahí. Tanta energía en una persona me sorprende, mencionando que tienes ya 21 años.

Pagaste las entradas para entrar al lugar porque ni sueñes que gastare mi dinero para ver a esas bolsas de aire flotantes. Entrando al dichoso lugar, comenzando a contemplar o al menos tú, todas las especies marinas ahí existentes con cara de imbécil.

Internamente intento calmar mis ansias de querer aparecer mi tridente y atravesar tu cerebro.

Debes contenerte Mukuro. Vamos, tú puedes.

Pareces un niño emocionándote por todo esto, aunque no puedo negar sentirme atraído. Extrañamente hoy estas destacando mi gusto por ti más de lo habitual. No solo yo, muchas miradas recaen sobre ti parecen notarlo también. Te observan de la cabeza a los pies como si fueran detectores de metal.

Caigo en la cuenta que yo también debería detallarte. Llevas unos pantalones de color negro que tienen unas cuantas partes rasgadas como decoración mientras unos tirantes del mismo color caen de tu correa. Una fina camisa de color verde manzana es cubierta por un suéter gris abotonado hasta donde terminan tus costillas arruchado en las mangas para mostrar algunos de los accesorios que llevas, como una muñequera de cuero de púas y unas pulseras de gomas en la otra mano.

Estuve tanto tiempo observando cómo te miraban que no percaté como yo también era víctima de su scanner. Pero no es para tanto solo traigo puedo unos Jeans de color negro con una camisa blanca que es acompañada con una chaqueta de seda del mismo color de mis yens arruchadas también hasta más abajo de los codos que hace relucir mis guantes.

Puedo alcanzar a oír como un grupo de chicas se decían entre ellas cosas como:

_"Me encanta como le queda ese suéter, destaca su abdomen bien formado"_

_"A mí me gusta el chico de cabello azul, los guantes y la chaqueta hacen que destaque el color de sus ojos"_

Unos comentarios que llamaron mi atención y causaron gracia fueron:

_"Dios, porque los chicos más sexy salen entre ellos. ¿Porque el mundo se burla de mí?"_

_"Oh vamos Tina, somos fujoshis esto es mejor que mirar los doujinshis hard que solemos frecuentar"_

Toda esta atención sobre ti, me molestan. Pero claro, eres inocente de ello ya que sigues hipnotizado con esos animales. Me dan ganas de golpearte y al mismo tiempo de besart…

Espera… ¿El que pensó eso fui yo? Se supone que te odio por esto. ¿Cómo puedo explicar esta contradicción?

Notas _por fin, maldita sea _que te estoy observando y de alguna forma como si hubieses leído mis pensamientos te acercas a mí a paso lento, llevas una de tus manos detrás de mí nuca y como cuando dos cargas eléctricas invierten sus polaridades nuestros labios se atraen chocando uno contra el otro.

_... Oh Si, quería besarte. Que vean esas locas de quien perteneces._

—No te limites Mukuro-kun —me susurras al oído.

—Guarda silencio y termina de besarme, demuéstrame que esto no pérdida de tiempo o te dejare en abstinencia un buen tiempo —Me exaspera que cortes nuestro beso a la mitad para decir estupideces, y tal como te pedí cumples mi orden besándome rodeo tu cuello profundizando ese enfrentamiento labial.

Poco a poco mi respiración empieza agitarse provocando que mis pulmones inicien una búsqueda de que algún tipo de oxígeno los llene.

Separas tus labios de los míos y buscas mi mano con la tuya para formar un nudo de dedos, mientras regulamos nuestro deseo juntando nuestras frentes y aun con los ojos cerrados siento como cada vez más aumentan mis ganas de devorar tus labios. Claro eso es hasta que un grito a lo lejos nos devolvió a la realidad.

—¡Oh, mira mamá, esos chicos se estaban besando!—grita un pequeño niño de al menos 8 años de edad de cabello castaño claro y ojos color marrón que hacían contraste con su cabello. Vestía una braga de color plomo y bajo ella hay una camisa de rayas azules.

—No mires cariño, esos chicos son mala influencia —La madre de niño de al menos 1,75m mismo color de ojos del niño a diferencia que su cabello era dorado opaco.

Rubia falsa.

Agarra la mano del pequeño para cambiar el curso contrario de su caminata por el lugar.

—¡No es cierto mama! —grita el mocoso rompiendo el contacto que tenía con su madre para venir corriendo hasta nosotros, nos miramos unos fugaces segundos al ver al niño acercarse pensando en que hacer. Si disimulamos una huida o vemos que desea hacer el pequeño. El niño se detiene a escasos centímetros de distancia, mientras con sus grandes ojos castaños nos observaban con inocencia

—Ustedes... se aman, ¿verdad?

Observas al niño con detenimiento pensando cómo responder una pregunta sobre el amor _"gay"_ a un niño de 8 años. Después de varios segundos te incas a la altura del pequeño quedando en cuclillas.

—Sí, estamos enamorados... Pero tu madre tiene razón, somos mala influencia para ti —El niño se quedó observándote unos segundos como si estuviera formulando una pregunta que plantea tres segundos después.

—¿Entonces amar está mal?

Debo admitirlo esa pregunta me dejo atónito. Observo tu rostro para ver alguna expresión que responda esa pregunta. Tu mirada enternecida pudo aclarar mi duda, te ríes suavemente y posas una mano en la cabeza de pequeño enclenque.

—¿El amor? No, mal es darle la espalda a tus sentimientos —Haces una pequeña pausa—. Esos sentimientos como es en nuestro caso, pueden llegar a tener una elección que puede ir en contra de tus ideales o doctrina que has llevado hasta ahora. Puede comenzar siendo pequeño e insignificante pero con un giro radical de tu perspectiva del mundo ese sentimiento puede llegar a cambiar tu vida...lo digo en ambos sentidos así que eso no sea impedimento para ti pequeño.

—¿Y qué pasaría si llegara enamorarme de un chico como yo? —Antes de que puedas responder yo respondo esa pregunta.

—Ahí está el dilema pequeño saltamontes, la felicidad que busque tu corazón quizás sólo pueda llenarla una persona, sin importar el sexo. Lo importante no es como ocurre, sino como lo afrontarás si eso llegase a pasar. Que no te de miedo a amar, sólo porque viste la parte aterradora de este mundo. El mundo es infinito y vívelo como quieras —Alboroto el cabello del chico mientras me inclino a su altura—. Enamórate de la persona que te haga preferir al mismísimo infierno antes que el cielo, sólo para estar con el junto a ella o el.

Los ojos del chiquillo se iluminaron y con una amplia sonrisa asintió. Se fue corriendo de nuevo a brazos de su madre quien solo se limitó a oír la conversación, no intervino en ningún momento.

Dio media vuelta pero antes de irse el mocoso se volvió y empezó correr hacia mi dirección _—de nuevo— _para abrazarme con sus pequeños brazos.

—Si puedo ser feliz como ustedes, no me importaría enamorarme de un chico.

El crío vuelve para brazos de su madre dejándome en un río de anécdotas que empezaron a atormentar mi subconsciente.

Feliz… ¿Como nosotros?

Siento como dos brazos cálidos rodean mi abdomen liberándome de las lagunas mentales que se presentaron al momento que el chico se fue.

—¿Irías al infierno por mi Mukuro-kun? —dices a mi oído, creo que prefiero estar en las lagunas mentales definitivamente. Te ríes con esa típica risa burlona que me cabrea cuando te burlas de mí—. Es broma Mukuro-kun.

Sé que me hiciste una prueba estoy consciente de ello, pero ahora me pregunto retóricamente ¿Porque no pude responder esa pregunta? Estoy contigo por algo, ¿no?

Antes de que pueda abrir la boca un dije con dos gemas incrustadas cae por mi cuello con ayuda de una fina cadena plateada. Me incorporó para quedar cara a cara contigo, para observar con lentitud el nuevo objeto que decora mi cuello.

—¿Qué es esto? —No es una de las preguntas más interesantes que he planteado alrededor de mis 19 años cabe recalcar.

—Feliz aniversario amor —Me atraes a tu cuerpo hasta que mi nariz llega a tocarse con la tuya—. Un día como hoy hace ya 4 años, aceptaste ser mi pareja para mí no hay mejor día que ese.

_... Mierda, lo olvide._

—Soy consciente de que no hemos tenido los mejores aniversarios ya que siempre alguien tiene que estar ocupado, supuse que lo olvidarías por tanto ajetreo. Pero quería al menos pasar tres horas contigo este día, sé que puede sonar estúpido o hasta aburrido. Pero para mí todo lo que tenga que ver contigo…

Con unos de mis dedos callo tus labios y dejo un beso fugaz en ellos. Rodeo tu cuello con mis brazos ocultando mi rostro en la curvatura de tu cuello.

—Cállate, es perfecto —Correspondes mi abrazo posando tus manos en mi cintura, estuvimos abrazados unos minutos antes de percatarme que detrás de mí hay una puerta entreabierta. Deseo _necesito_ al menos seis minutos de privacidad contigo. Agarro tu mano y te arrastró hasta ese cuarto.

—¿A dónde vamos Mukuro-kun? —preguntas mientras te dejas llevar por mí.

—A darte mi obsequio de aniversario —Nos adentramos en la habitación, poco espaciosa pero suficiente para mi nuevo objetivo.

Al parecer es un almacén para guardar la comida de aquellos engendros. Había unas cuantas cajas en el piso y unos estantes llenos de comida, accesorios y juguetes.

Una vez dentro cierro la puerta hago brillar unos de mis anillos de la niebla y con una pequeña concentración creo una malla del color de mi atributo que se deslizó por toda la puerta... Antes de que pueda voltearme me arremetes contra la superficie más cercana introduciendo tu lengua en mi boca con tanta pasión reprimida por el lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

Tengo hambre de ti Byakuran Gesso. Llevo mis manos detrás de tu espalda y te atraigo a mí como un imán atrae a un metal. A tan solo escasos milímetros de distancia.

—Me gusta...no sólo el collar —Pellizco tu mejilla—, tu gestos, detalles, acciones por insignificante que sean... me encantan.

_Estoy muy hablador de porquerías el día hoy._

_Que humillante._

—Te amo, Muku-kun —Sonríes de nuevo y besas mi nariz, abro mis piernas para que entres en ella como si fuese una llave y un cerrojo que cuadran a la perfección. Sólo una llave puede abrir un cerrojo, sólo una persona puede abrirme las piernas.

_Kufufufu que divertido sonó eso._

Coges mis piernas levantándome provocando que el peso de mi cuerpo se contraiga en tu abdomen, cruzo mis piernas detrás de tu espalda con la fuerza necesaria para que nuestras erecciones se encuentren después de semanas.

Mis brazos se enrollan en tu cuello y mis dedos en tu cabello mientras saboreas mi cuello despojándome de la chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta tan solo unos segundos atrás.

Un pequeño gemido se escapa de mis labios cuando muerdes la curvatura que une la clavícula con mi cuello, la presión de mis piernas en tu cintura aumenta con cada recorrido que dejan tus labios en mi piel. Volvemos a besarnos de una forma tan salvaje que provoca que un pequeño hilo de sangre baje por tu mandíbula, aunque considerando que ya dejo de ser un beso.

Se empieza a crear un ambiente de excitación entre nosotros provocando que nuestro mundo se reduzca a tal solo ese momento. Solo importa que estemos juntos.

Bajas la cremallera de mis yeans liberando la notoria erección cruelmente reprimida en mi entrepierna. Desvío la mirada para intentar ocultar el odioso rubor que presentan mis mejillas demostrando el deseo interior que intento ocultar.

—Déjame verte, Mukuro-kun —Posas tus dedos en mi mandíbula obligándome a enfrentar nuestras miradas ebrias de lujuria—. Déjame ver tu rostro.

—Eres un idiota.

Te ríes con sorna para iniciar un pequeño vaivén en mi erección que ahora tiene lugar en tus dedos, jadeo cuando siento pequeños espasmos que ocasionas mientras presionas la punta de mi erección.

Con tu otra mano levantas mi camisa tocando de manera indecorosa mis pezones. Empiezas a besarlos, morderlos, succionarlos hasta que un gemido ahogado me traiciona.

—Gime, Mukuro-kun, déjame oír esos sonidos obscenos que haces cuando eres preso del placer —Sigues torturando mi erección presionando desde la base hasta la punta y viceversa. Besas mis labios pero no puedo corresponderte como desearía apenas y puedo coordinar como mantener la barrera con ayuda de mi anillo.

Tanto deseo contenido me ha hecho mucho más sensible a tus caricias. Aumentas el ritmo de tu mano provocando que no pueda ser capaz de soportarlo.

_No puedo…correrme._

_No aun._

Pero hay un dicho que dice "Cuando tu mente dice una cosa, tu corazón dice otra", en mi caso mi pobre organismo me contradice al sentir no solo como me masturbas sino que para terminar la hermosa fachada me torturas succionando mis pezones como si fuesen un dulce.

Todo está en mi contra, aquí es donde vale la pena decir o pensar en este caso… ¡joder!

—Byakuran...ahh —Aún en contra de mi voluntad es inevitable no gemir ante todo eso, siento como mis entrañas se contraen con fuerza, un cosquilleo recorre mi espina dorsal para finalmente liberar mi esperma y para colmo un fuerte gemido lo acompaño olvidando por completo el sitio donde nos encontramos.

Sueltas el feroz agarre de mi cuerpo en tu abdomen hasta que mis pies adormecidos por estar tanto tiempo en el aire tocan el piso nuevamente. Me deslizó suavemente por la pared hasta quedar sentado con las piernas abiertas sin mencionar mi mirada gélida y perdida. Te inclinas también buscando mis labios, apenas y puedo ubicar los tuyos.

Con la fuerza necesaria me levantas nuevamente del piso atrayéndome a tus piernas quedando en la famosa posición 'horcajadas'. Vez mi rostro y sonríes ya que sabes porque sabes que eres el causante de mi estado actual. Besas mi cuello esperando que mi mente toque tierra y mis sentidos se estabilicen de nuevo.

Tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire para finalmente mirarte a los ojos... Eso no pasa desapercibido de ti y volvemos a besarnos esta vez sí pude corresponder el roce de tu lengua con la misma ternura que acarició tu mejilla.

—¿Te parece si terminas de darme mi regalo? —me dices en medio del beso.

—No creo que dejes pasar esta oportunidad, ¿o sí?

Mis manos se introducen bajo tus prendas arañando la pálida y suave piel, desde la tronco hasta los omóplatos desde los omóplatos a las costillas y de las costillas a tu vientre. Un gemido de dolor se escucha en mi cuello, me azotas contra la pared, volviendo a juntarnos desesperadamente en el deseo que ya es muy notorio. Deseo ese pedazo de carne en mi interior, necesito sentirlo. Hazme sentir que te pertenezco a ti Byakuran. Pude percatarme que en tu labio inferior había una pequeña grieta. Una curvatura se forma en mis labios llena de malicia, pareces notar mis intenciones y chocas tus labios con los míos, muerdo tu labio inferior con fuerza para provocar otro desbordamiento de sangre en medio de nuestro beso sintiendo el sabor a metal que es tan característico de la sangre en mis labios. Sonrío salvajemente complacido, el dolor que nos infligimos en medio de una escena de sexo es bestialmente gratificante.

Nuestros latidos acompañan todo sentir, nos besamos como si la vida nos fuera en ello. Levantas mi trasero para bajar los Jeans junto con mi ropa interior dejándome descubierto de la cintura para abajo.

Siento como abres un canal entre mis glúteos y tus dedos estremeciendo la zona que ahora está siendo invadida. Introduces el primer dedo causándome una sensación extraña, pero no molesta. Sin ningún preámbulo un segundo dedo lo acompaña esta vez causando que respire profundamente.

—Ahh...

Halo las hebras albinas cuando siento el tercer dedo en mi trasero que empieza a dilatar la zona. Para colmo siento como inicias _—de nuevo—_a masturbar esta vez ambas erecciones, mientras ambos respiramos entrecortadamente y gemidos en unísono salen a la luz.

Desabotono tu suéter para luego privarte de el junto con tu camisa, pasándola por tus brazos y dejar al descubierto la pálida piel que ahora es acompañada por nuevas mordidas que empiezo a dejar, desgarrando con mis uñas toda zona en tu espalda que este ilesa. Un espeso líquido color carmesí se escapa con cada recorrido que provocan mis uñas. Ambos ahogamos un gemido en los labios del otro provocando que sonrisas maniáticas se dibujen.

_Ya los dedos me son insuficientes para un nuevo placer sexual..._

—Entra.

Sonríes maliciosamente.

—Esperaba el momento que me lo pidieras.

En un cambio radical los dedos son reemplazados por un pedazo de carne que conozco demasiado bien. Que mi cuerpo ama, desea, y extraña. Vuelvo a gemir tan fuerte que sentí como lance a la borda lo que quedaba de mi orgullo. Tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás hasta que impacta con la dura pared que me atonto por unos segundos. Es tanto el placer que el dolor me excita aún más. Sentir como nuestros cuerpos gritan lo que expresan nuestras almas.

Mis dedos ahora están adornados con ese color escarlata, gracias las heridas que ahora decoran tu piel. Sonrío y llevo mis dedos a mis labios para saborear una vez más tu sangre. Para sentirte aún más dentro de mí. Que tu sangre se mezcle con la mía, que tu cuerpo se mezcle con el mío. Quiero que seamos uno solo, me importa el bledo ser conseguido en pleno acto sexual.

Aunque eso es algo que no ocurrirá, ya que antes de mi primer orgasmo pude reforzar la barrera ilusoria para evitar que se escuchen nuestros gemidos detrás de la puerta con la poca conciencia que presentaba.

Me sonríes y lames la sangre restante de mis labios.

_...Dios, que se repitan estos escenarios._

Te ayudo ahora en un nuevo vaivén mientras sitúas tus manos bajo mis glúteos para mayores embestidas duras y certeras. A pesar que nadie puede oírnos intento callar los gemidos suaves que se escapan de vez en cuando. Pero es obvio que no me ayudas mucho ya que vuelves a tocar un punto exacto en mi interior que me obliga de nuevo a desgarrar mi garganta.

Cada embestida es más fuerte, siento como tu pedazo de carne ahora es mío. Como mis entrañas lo reconocen, lo contrae y lo aprieta. Gimes en mi cuello, diciendo mi nombre una y otra vez...

—Eres mío Mukuro-kun, mío y de nadie más —Vuelves arremeter contra mi cuerpo. Sentir y escuchar como nuestros cuerpos chocan me tiene de nuevo en una laguna de placer.

Oí por muy lejos que lo haya escuchado, te oí decir que era tuyo, si Byakuran te pertenezco.

—Byaku...ahhh —Aclaro mi garganta y mi mente para no sonar como una estúpida colegiala, aunque mis pensamientos no estén lejos de serlo.

Presionas descaradamente mis muslos hincando tus colmillos en mi cuello en una zona que me costara ocultar. Arqueo mi espalda junto con mi cabeza nuevamente con un destino directo a la pared, pero siento como una mano se posa detrás de mí cráneo antes de impactar de nuevo con el muro de cemento que yace a mis espaldas.

Vuelvo a sentir fuertes descargas eléctricas en mi interior, me abrazo fuertemente a ti creando un nudo de sudor y piel. Una pequeña gota cristalina baja deslizándose por mi mejilla, no sé si es lágrimas o sudor tanto placer me tiene anestesiado.

—No... Aguantaré mucho más… —Presiono más tu cintura con mis piernas, ya cuando mi mente empieza a divagar entre la realidad y el placer.

—Puedes hacerlo..., Mukuro-kun.

Ya cuando el placer el excesivo y mi cuerpo necesita una forma de expulsar todas esas descargas acumuladas vuelvo a correrme, dejando mi mente nublada en una espesa capa negra —nuevamente—

Un par de embestidas a mi próstata acompañaron mi segundo orgasmo para luego sentir la semilla de mi amante esparcirse en mi interior.

Me presionas más a tu cuerpo para culminar nuestra sesión en un beso torpe.

Te dejas caer de espaldas llevándome contigo en el proceso, mi cabeza ahora descansa en tu cuello mientras nuestro ritmo cardiaco intenta regularse. Sales de mi interior con cuidado abriendo paso a tu semen mientras se escurre por mis muslos.

—De todos los regalos que me has dado —Haces una pausa, el aire aun te es escaso—. Creo, este es mi favorito…

Espero unos minutos... Me incorporo lentamente acomodándome en medio de tu estómago donde se conecta la espina dorsal con tus costillas mientras mis rodillas la rodean.

—Byakuran... —digo débilmente, un doble orgasmo, mantener la barrera ilusoria más un día intenso de conflictos contra varia... Me han dejado exhausto.

—Dime mi _amore _—Te apoyas de los antebrazos para impulsar tu cuerpo del frío cemento.

—Yo iría... a vindice por ti —Agradezco inmensamente que aún sigo anestesiado por el placer, estando yo en mis cávales nunca diría lo que diré—. Para mí, ese es el mismísimo infierno.

Sorprendido por mis recientes palabras, parpadeas un par de veces como para convencerte del que fui yo el que lo dijo, sonríes ampliamente mientras terminas de incorporarte.

—Definitivamente el mejor regalo —Una sonrisa similar al _the joker_ se forma en tus labios, rodeo tu cuello, nuestras respiraciones vuelven a mezclarse y ambos sonreímos como idiotas—. Yo iría a donde sea sólo para estar a tu lado.

Y dicho eso, sellas tus palabras con un delicado beso.

_Uno de los mejores aniversarios._

* * *

><p><strong>38 grados.<strong>

Por fin la pastilla está haciendo efecto al ver como tu fiebre ha disminuido. Después de un par de horas tratando de regular tu temperatura.

Observo como duermes plácidamente en el mullido sillón, ya el rubor desapareció y tu respiración volvió a la normalidad. Sonrío complacido, dejo un beso casto en tu frente para luego cubrir de los pies hasta la cintura tu cuerpo. Me dispongo a preparar algo de comer para ambos, recuerdo como una vez leí que la sopa es recomendable para este tipo de caso. No sería mala opción preparar una, aunque nunca lo haya hecho.

Revisó el arsenal de comida para ver si tengo todos los ingredientes requeridos para llevar a cabo mi enjambre.

Kufufufu no está mal intentar.

Empiezo a cortar las verduras como lo son la zanahoria, yuca y algunas papas. Empiezo a leer las instrucciones que conseguí en un viejo libro de cocina abandonado en unas de las vitrinas.

Segundos más tardes siento una cálida presencia en mi cuello, suspiro aliviado.

—Parece que ya te sientes mejor —lo digo más como un hecho que como una pregunta.

—Sí, gracias a ti —Me apresas en tus brazos—. ¿Qué haces o que intentas hacer?

—Algo de comida —Espero que la poca importancia que intento expresar al decir esas palabras me ayuden a ocultar el hecho que hago esto por ti—. Una sopa, específicamente. Leí una vez que es recomendada para los casos de fiebre.

—Ohhhh, Mukuro-kun está preocupado por mi salud.

Una vez mi reacción es dedicada a la violencia, un pequeño codazo al estómago no me hará sentir culpable.

—En tus sueños, sólo lo hago para que te recuperes de una buena vez por todas y me dejes en paz.

Una vez que recuperas el aire que te quite hace apenas minutos atrás, te levantas y volteas mi cuerpo hasta quedar cara a cara, cuerpo a cuerpo aumentando el candado que has impuesto en mí.

—Es divertido ver, como intentas ocultar rotundamente que me amas.

Esa oración no me gusto en lo absoluto creando una reacción improvisada al verme privado de usar mis extremidades, muerdo tu nariz.

Me sueltas haciendo puchero y quejándote del dolor mientras río entre dientes. Después de unos minutos intento volver a mis labores de culinarias, sin embargo mi mano derecha es sostenida y obligada a ir en una dirección que no quiero.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Miras mi mano, detallas mis dedos, delineas mis uñas, acaricias la separación de cada dedo. No entiendo que intentas hacer, pero esa confusión se va cuando veo entrar por mi dedo anular un anillo dorado, con una enorme gema en medio.

_No volveré a preguntar que es, intento captar la escena, entenderla._

Estoy sorprendido esto me tomó desprevenido totalmente.

—Mukuro-kun, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

—Yo... —Intento que las palabras salgan de mis labios.

—¿Mukuro-kun?

—Byakuran... yo…

—¿Hm…? Hey, Mukuro-kun, despierta...

—¿Ah?

**_Continuará._**


	3. Reconciliación

Dedicación**:** A mi amada Sarai Velazquez [69], gracias por disfrutar esta historia que va dedicada para ti. Te amo muchísimo baka*—*

Notas:Último capítulo, espero que les guste ^^ OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3:<strong> Reconciliación.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, ajustándome a la tenue luz que traspasaba por las ventanas e iluminaba la cocina, obligándome a parpadear un par de veces.

_Volviendo de un mundo alterno a la realidad._

Lo primero que mi cerebro percata, es que al parecer me quede dormido esperando al infeliz y lo peor... con el teléfono en mano. Por inercia cierro la tapa del teléfono sin mirar la pantalla, evitando rotundamente que veas la última acción.

_¿Un... sueño?_

—Mukuro-kun, ¿estás bien? —Ante mi vista nublada aparece una figura de cuerpo bien formado, cabello blanco, ojos color lila y una delicada corona invertida bajo su ojo derecho.

Disipándose la nubosidad puedo reconocerte a través de mis párpados.

—¿Byakuran? —Siento un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

—No deberías dormirte aquí _amore_, te puedes resfriar —Tocas mi mejilla en señal de afecto pero al cabo de unos minutos o… ¿fueron segundos? joder no coordinó. Solo háganse la maldita idea... El hecho es que tu cambio facial es sorpresivo—.¡Mukuro-kun tienes fiebre!

...Esto es inaudito, el mundo se burla de mí.

_¿Karma?_

Me levanto temblorosamente tratando de establecer una lejanía más grande entre nosotros, mis piernas en un intento de levantar mi peso me traicionan... al parecer mi cuerpo siente una terrible necesidad de besar el piso. Todo se vuelve una espesa nube negra por unos segundos.

—. ..ro-kun! —Es lo último que alcanzo a oír.

* * *

><p>Las fuertes punzadas en mi cabeza eran como un picahielos que martillaban mi cerebro obligaron a mis parpados a abrirse. Para cuando vista se despeja de las miles de luces que vi al caer, me doy cuenta que me llevas en tus brazos.<p>

_Esto ya parece ahora un déjà vu._

Cada paso que ejerces en la fría losa de nuestra sala me retumban en la cabeza, caminas por el corredor con dirección de ir a nuestra habitación. El calor de tu cuerpo, la fuerza de tus brazos, el aroma que emana de tu cuerpo son realmente reconfortante. Para un momento como este...

Ladeo mi cabeza para lograr que mi mente se ubique en el plano cartesiano. Sin éxito alguno. Carezco de la capacidad mental como para poder entender la situación en la que me encuentro. Trago saliva en un intento desesperado para que mi garganta seca pueda al menos articular una palabra.

—Despacio, Mukuro-kun, aún estás aturdido.

—Bya-Byakuran —Siento como aun mis labios están dormidos, aclaro mi garganta para dejar de balbucear y pueda expresarme correctamente—. ¿Qué paso?

—Acabas de perder el conocimiento en la cocina, por cómo me doy cuenta no has comido nada y sumándole tu resfriado este es el resultado.

Hubo un corto silencio mientras intento entender tu última oración.

_¿Mi resfriado?_

—¿Mi resfriado? —Llevo una de mis manos a mi cabeza como ayuda para intentar entender esa incógnita que acaba de surgir—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Verás, mi _amore_, como no respondías mis llamadas supuse que aun seguías enojado conmigo así que llamé a Ken y él me dijo que estos días no has comido lo suficiente, que las ojeras ya eran excesivas y, el cansancio, era muy obvio.

—¿Tú... estás bien? —digo débilmente, creo que he llegado a un punto donde ya estoy delirando. Aún tengo la imagen de tu cuerpo inerte en mis brazos girando en mi mente como un torbellino sin control.

Detienes tus pasos unos segundos para besar mi frente.

—¿Eh? ¿Porque lo preguntas?

—Tuve un sueño… muy extraño, por cierto.

—¿Y soñaste que estaba enfermo? —Cierro mis ojos para evitar un encuentro entre nuestras miradas, no soportaría verte en estos momentos y sean obvias mis ganas de besarte—. Bueno, dicen que la fiebre causa alucinaciones.

—Sí, puede ser…—Un suspiro sale de mis labios anunciando una decepción. Nunca hubo una reconciliación entre nosotros.

—Cuando Ken me dijo todo eso, me preocupé y vine en cuanto pude. Me acurrucas más en tus brazos mientras empiezas a subir las escaleras—. Para cuando llegué estabas dormido en la cocina, por un momento me asuste y más cuando te derrumbaste en mis brazos. Quizás me odies por llevarte así, pero no podía dejarte simplemente ahí en el suelo, no podía dejarte simplemente ahí, cuando realmente quería verte.

—Está bien —La suavidad de mi voz puede indicar la debilidad que presento o quizás la calidez que me diste—. No estoy enojado.

Aumento la fuerza de mis brazos que ahora rodean tu cuello para facilitar tu ascenso por las escaleras.

—Anoche... tu respiración no me dejó dormir —Supongo que esa es una forma de decir que me preocupó.

Haces una pequeña risa para cuando llegamos a la segunda planta.

—Yo sufro de asma Mukuro-kun. Anoche tuve un pequeño ataque, pero no es nada de que preocuparse.

Si me sorprendí al enterarme de que eres asmático, no lo demostré.

—Oh, ya veo.

Por fin llegamos a la habitación, y me recuestas cuidadosamente en la cama. Apenas y siento mis extremidades, las náuseas y un jodido dolor de cabeza hacían presencia en mi organismo.

—Detesto sentirme así.

Mi voz resuena casi como un susurro en la habitación, te sientas a mi lado posando unas de tus manos en mi frente para comprobar mi desnivel corporal.

—No has descansado lo suficiente Mukuro-kun. Creo que nuestras peleas, el reciente enfrentamiento entre mafias y, no alimentarte traen estas consecuencias. Todo es cansancio acumulado. Pero no te preocupes, vas a estar bien. Sólo necesitas descansar.

—Descansar, ¿eh?—Dejo que mi cabeza descanse en la esponjosa almohada como intento de aliviar el dolor que lo acompaña—. ¿Y el viaje a Italia?

Aún en mi estado esa situación me sigue incomodando.

Rozas mi mejilla con el tacto suficiente para alejar por lo menos unos segundos todo el dolor que presenta mi cuerpo. Sentir de nuevo el tacto de tus dedos… es doloroso. Fue tanto el deseo de sentir de nuevo tu piel rozar la mía... que hace que el dolor se prolongue en mi cuerpo.

—Lo cancelé. Llamé a Dino Cavallone le platique todo lo ocurrido y en mi lugar envíe a Irie con Kikyo —Te acercas lentamente a mi rostro, todo parece ir en cámara lenta hasta que siento tus labios rozar los míos te correspondo débilmente acariciando tu corona invertida. Es reconfortante sentir de nuevo tu boca impactar contra la mía, en un roce delicadamente tierno después de tres días.

Con un sonido húmedo nuestros labios se separan dándome una calidez extrema llegando al punto de poder dormir en tu boca.

—Sólo quiero cuidar de ti Mukuro-kun...

Me incorporo ayudándome de mis antebrazos en un intento de sentarme, tus manos en mi espalda me ayudaron a cumplir mi meta. Respiro jadeante tratando de ordenar mi cabeza.

—¿Si? ¿Y si no lo estuviera? —Enarco una ceja—. ¿Te hubieses ido?

Me causa gracia que si tengo fuerzas para reclamarte. Creo que acabo de declarar mi puesto de novia celosa en esta relación…

Te acercas más a mi desdichado cuerpo en busca que mis brazos te den la calidez que necesitas. Por esta vez lo permitiré, ya que tenemos tres días... tres días, hago énfasis con comillas y mayúsculas ¡tres días! de abstinencia. Poco pero para nosotros es mucho kufufu.

Obviando nuestro patético intento de tener sexo hoy en la mañana.

_Más te vale que respondas esa pregunta._

Mis brazos se deslizan por tu cuello y los tuyos por mi costado. Poco a poco mi espalda toca el colchón contigo arriba de mí de la cintura para arriba. Tu cabeza descansa ahora en mi cuello unos segundos, antes de que te arroje fuera de la cama por no responder mi pregunta.

Llevo mi mano a tu alborotada cabellera perdiendo mis dedos en ellas. Siento una pequeña humedad en mi hombro derecho específicamente donde reposa ahora tu cabeza.

_¿Lágrimas?_

Sacudo mi hombro para obligarte a levantar la mirada y efectivamente tus ojos cristalizados me empujan a un gran pozo sin fondo de preguntas.

_¿Qué carajos?_

—Hey...

Antes de que pueda preguntar qué demonios te pasa, empiezas a reírte a carcajadas mientras con el dorso de tu mano limpias tus lágrimas.

—Ay, Mukuro-kun no tienes idea de cómo amo esta faceta de ti —Vuelves a reírte y besas mi cuello. Sintiendo como ese beso descontroló mi cuerpo empezando por un cosquilleo desde mi espalda hasta el cuello—. Y respondiendo tu pregunta o mejor dicho a tus preguntas, la respuesta es no. _Amore _después desde que me dejaste en la calle caí en la cuenta que a _ese viaje_ yo no podía ir. Así que al día siguiente fue cuando llamé a Dino y rehíce los planes. Cuando vine en la noche un poco cansado sinceramente esperando otra echada de tu parte, me hizo feliz que aunque me lo niegues... Me estabas esperando.

Un rubor en mis mejillas hace su gran entrada, intento hacer caso omiso para que no surja efecto en mí y no te percates de ello.

—Hm, esa noche en la que te dejé en la calle ¿dónde te quedaste a dormir? —La dureza de mi voz no cambia a pesar de mi estado.

Ríes con esa típica risa tuya que... me encanta. Si lo acepto, es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti. Es que tan jodidamente desgraciada y burlona, que me encanta.

—Me fui a la base de Millfiore, ¿a dónde más iba a ir? Pensé en visitar a Uni-chan pero no quería mencionar _por qué_ no podía dormir en casa y claro está que Gamma-chan también se negaría rotundamente. Ese día mi oficina era literalmente una nevera y como aun tenia presente la leve asma eso me terminó de afectar. Me hizo feliz notar en tu mirada cuando nos vimos la mínima preocupación que me mostraste. Sentí un gran alivio y felicidad al ver como muy en el fondo estabas preocupado —Haces una pausa para entrelazar nuestros dedos—. Estoy realmente enamorado de ti, Rokudo Mukuro. Te amo tanto que ya me es imposible soportarlo.

Siento un hormigueo en el estómago al oír tu declaración, una felicidad extrañamente ajena inunda mi cuerpo.

_Esto es totalmente irracional… ¿Mariposas en el estómago? ¡No me jodan!_

—Sé que puede sonar muy estúpido para tu gusto —Haces una mueca—. Conociéndote...

—Byakuran... tus sentimientos hacia mí, no son estúpidos. Puedo joderte la vida, molestarme o molestarte pero por muy estúpidas que sean o no tus palabras, tus acciones, expresiones, todo. Siempre llamaran mi atención por muy poca que sea... porque eres tú. Ya no tiene sentido ocultar que tenía una _pequeña_ molestia de no saber de ti...

_Oh, qué bonito. Se ha creado un ambiente romeo x romeo. ¡Qué halagador!_

—Mukuro-kun… —Te quedas absorto por mis palabras anteriores, pero ya es hora de que lo sepas. Debo actuar ya acorde a mi edad y expresarte mis sentimientos si no hago hoy, no lo haré nunca. Quizás mañana me arrepienta hasta el punto de querer borrarte la memoria, pero eso ya lo veremos mañana. Sin mencionar que mi fiebre ha pasado a segundo grado de importancia, claro no por mucho tiempo ya que empiezo a sentirme cada vez más débil, mis párpados empiezan a cerrarse y mi cuerpo empieza a caer lentamente. Pareces notarlo y vuelves a tocar mi frente.

—Iré a buscar algunas medicinas —Te levantas y antes que puedas emprender tu rumbo sostengo la manga de tu camisa con la escasa vitalidad que poseo—. ¿Mukuro-kun?

—No quiero esas medicinas —No sé si mi cara está maquillada de ese desgraciado color carmesí por la fiebre o por la vergüenza, ¿porque no es un color más masculino? Azul, no sé—. Sólo quédate aquí, eso me hará... sentir mejor.

No cabe duda que mi orgullo no se recuperara en días, tomare en cuenta la idea de borrarte la memoria cuando termine todo esto.

Sonríes como idiota, empezando a despojarte de cada prenda de tu vestuario actual, un smoking bastante elegante por cierto: Color blanco, camisa negra y corbata del mismo color del chaleco que va debajo de la chaqueta.

Tomas tu lugar junto a mí, apresando mi cuerpo al tuyo con tus fuertes brazos. Quedando cara a cara en la mullida cama matrimonial mientras tus brazos rodean mi cadera con tanta delicadeza que empiezo a cruzar la línea de la realidad al mundo paralelo que habita en nuestra mente.

—Te amo —Dejas un beso casto en mi frente.

Silencio de mis labios, ¿porque es tan difícil ponerlo en palabras?

Hundiste tu rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello, mi aire se mezcló con tu aroma. Aspiré profundamente para oler con más detenimiento tu esencia, perfume y sudor.

_Byakuran..._

Te aparté para poder mirar con más detenimiento tus ojos, tu rostro, tu cuerpo. Acariciaste mi mejilla llevando con ternura uno de los flequillos detrás de mí oreja. Esa es una de las cosas que más había echado de menos, tus caricias, el modo en que me mimas.

_Esa es una de las razones por la cual me enamoré de ti._

—No tienes que decirlo si no puedes, sé que me amas —dijiste en un tono suave, tan suave que sentí como miles de agujas empezaron atravesar mi corazón una tras otra—. Mi Mukuro. Aquél chico rudo y sarcástico, aquel chico que le es más fácil demostrar sus sentimientos que expresarlos. Tan fuertes son tus hechos que me haces sentirlo a mí también. Tan fuertes son que puedes decirme te amo con sólo una caricia y yo lo entenderé.

Cerré mis ojos en un suspiro, cada palabra estrujo mi corazón sin piedad. Puse una mano en tu mejilla para luego besarla, besar tu nariz, tu mentón y finalmente tus labios. No dijiste nada, sólo actuaste conforme a mis acciones, te dejaste llevar aumentando el agarre en mi cintura.

—Byakuran, Mi Byakuran —Nuestras miradas parecían el ojo de un huracán, que aumentaba su ferocidad con el paso de los segundos—. Sé que no puedo ponerlo en palabras, pero te demostraré que yo también puedo corresponderte como tú a mí.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, que fue aumentando conforme a nuestra cercanía. Nuestros besos empezaron como la suavidad de una flor en primavera que es rociada por la lluvia y que finalmente será azotada con una fuerte tormenta. Lo que comenzó como una llovizna terminó en un huracán. Girando en la cama mientras nuestras piernas se enredan y nuestros latidos se mezclan.

En un movimiento audaz empleando la fuerza requerida y hábilmente utilizada de no herirme en el proceso, me colocas encima de ti mientras nuestras bocas se devoran salvajemente.

Al cabo de un instante me apartas tembloroso, no como un rechazo si no como una advertencia.

—No puedo —Me dejas sin palabras en un segundo llevándose con el paso de ellos la pasión creada. Pero claro, fue recuperada después de oír el final de tu oración—. No me malinterpretes es sólo que... estás enfermo, si seguimos en esto no sabré si podré detenerme. No quiero empeorar tu estado.

Una sonrisa macabra se formó en mis labios, con lentitud muerdo el pómulo de tu oreja mientras digo en un susurro.

—Somos responsables de nuestras acciones, ¿no? ¿Acaso crees que no soy consciente de ello? Cruzar esa línea sabiendo que no habrá marcha atrás. No me importa mi estado, si puedo estar contigo. Sólo recordar los días que tuve lejos de ti, me hace ansiarte más. Quiero volver a sentirte, volver a sentir el calor de tu cuerpo impactar contra el mío. Recordar la razón por la cual te deseo y deseo estar contigo a cada instante que estás lejos de mí. Déjame estar contigo, una vez más.

Noté como te estremecías bajo de mí, metí las manos debajo de tu camisa sintiendo con el paso que mis manos suben las cicatrices de los arañazos de nuestra última sesión aquel día en ese acuario. Ahora que lo pienso, no son 3 días de abstinencia… No puedo creerlo... son dos semanas. Lo haremos hoy, me importa un bledo todo.

—Soy tan feliz, pensé que era el único que sentía un hueco en el corazón cada vez que estoy sin ti. Que se llena cuando me hablas, que se llena cuando me miras. Ver como se desborda cuando me dices todas estas cosas. Realmente soy muy afortunado —Aumentas las presas que tienes por brazos en mi cintura.

Sonrío por inercia, pero esa sonrisa es borrada cuando volvimos a girar intercambiando ahora lugar y posición.

Siento una fuerte presión en mi hombro derecho, un dolor reconocible, familiar, excitante, ese dolor que me infliges cuando tus dientes se introducen en mi clavícula provocando que ahogue un grito en tu cuello.

Cada lugar que rozan tus dedos, cada zona que exploras desde mi abdomen hasta mi nuca como Indiana Jones dejando caricias en mi cuerpo como si fuesen huellas que sirvan para recordar de donde empezaste. Tus manos cambian el curso bajando lentamente por mis muslos mientras la fricción sube a un nuevo nivel junto con el calor de nuestros cuerpos. Mis dedos acarician tu cuero cabelludo, mis labios saborean los tuyos mordiendo suavemente tu labio superior, una sonrisa hace presencia en mis labios nuevamente al notar como temblaste ante mi acto anterior.

Levantas mis rodillas creando una vía más amplia, más directa, más segura, entre mi cuerpo y el tuyo. Ahora mis rodillas apresan tus costillas sin intención de aplicar la fuerza indebida para infligir daño en ti. Tus manos vuelven a cambiar de trayecto, ahora en mis glúteos delineando cada zona en el empiezas a deslizar mis pantalones con tanta calma que turbas mi calma y mi cuerpo. Un pequeño gemido se escapa de mis labios cuando te separaste de ellos.

Apoyas tus manos en la cama en ambos lados de mi cuello impulsándote hacia arriba. Desde esa altura puedes visualizarme perfectamente desde la cabeza hasta mi abdomen donde reposa el tuyo, mi respiración entrecortada por la fiebre que ya a este punto me tiene sin cuidado y mi leve rubor al parecer te han encendido, no es difícil de notar al fin y al cabo. Con uno de tus dedos delineas mis labios, acariciando desde el labio superior hasta el inferior. Levanto mi mano para acariciar tu mejilla mientras mi vista enternecida te embriaga a cada segundo que pasa.

—Te amo, Byakuran —dije con suavidad, casi en un susurro.

Soy consciente de tu fuerza abrupta y en el modo en que la has empleado en casos como lo fue el día en el acuario o en el modo que me trajiste aquí sin el menor esfuerzo. A pesar de saber eso aún me sorprendes cuando pasas tus manos bajo mi espalda atrayéndome hacia ti con objetivo de besar mi frente y sonreír como idiota.

—Soy tan feliz —Me aferras más a tu cuerpo volviendo a unir el contacto de nuestros labios acompañado de miradas y sonrisas que por fin expresaban lo mucho que nos necesitamos el uno al otro.

**_... Porque sin duda_**

Empezando a caer lentamente en la cama empezando una vez más una noche entre besos y caricias que nuestros cuerpos ansiaban, anhelaban, deseaban y gritaban.

**_No hay nada más satisfactorio…_**

Esa necesidad de sentir nuestros cuerpos unidos, después de una gran odisea que pasó nuestra relación para poder llegar de nuevo a este punto. Un punto que nos ha fortalecido como pareja.

Si la fiebre puede repetir estos escenarios, no me importaría vivir con ella…

**_...que el sexo reconciliador._**

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Hasta la próxima mis amados lectores, espero que les haya gustado esta historia que va con mucho cariño, sobre todo para ti mi Sarii^^<p> 


End file.
